Finn's Game
by jesslong614
Summary: Bored at the pub, Finn comes up with a new game. One-shot. Rating for language.


Summary: Bored at the pub, Finn comes up with a new game.

AN: This is my first ever Gilmore Girls Fanfic. In reality I love Logan and Rory…in Fanfic world I love Rory/Finn and Rory/Colin. There aren't that many so I am trying to help rectify that situation.

AN2: Rated for Language

"Do I know you?"

Ugh not this again. "Nope." I went back to editing my paper.

"Love, you wound me." He gave me sad puppy eyes.

"Finn, I've been playing this game with you for the last two hours! I need to edit this paper."

"Why did you come to the pub to do work? The pub is a place to get smashed and pick up ladies." He gave me a sly smile.

"Because Paris has Doyle over and I did not want to hear that." It made me shudder just thinking about it.

"Have one drink with me Love and then I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the evening."

"Just one drink?" I could use a break my eyes were starting to hurt.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Fine just one." He stood up to head to the bar "Beer please."

"You won't be disappointed Love." He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I decided to try to get some more work done while he was stuck in line at the bar. I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't see Finn come back.

His breath was right at my ear "Can you touch me? I want to tell my friends I was touched by an Angel." It sent shivers down my spine.

"Finn!" I said while laughing. I put my papers in my bag as he placed my beer in front of me. I held up my drink, "Here's to our one drink together."

"Cheers Love." We clinked our glasses together.

"Do you believe in karma?" Finn asked with a straight face.

"Um I'm not sure- kind of I guess." Where was he going with this?

"Because I know some karma-sutra positions." We both started laughing.

"Finn that was so cheesy!" I laughed and finished my beer.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." He grinned and finished his beer. He signaled the waitress for another round.

"Oh you could do better than that! Even I could do better than that!" I gave him a smirk.

"Let's see what you got Love."

I took a sip of my new beer. I stopped laughing and with a serious face said, "Your shirt has to go, but you can stay."

"That was naughty Love. I knew you wanted me." He gave me a smile before using another pickup line. "Your lips look so lonely….would they like to meet mine?"

I blushed. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or these cheesy pick up lines but something was working. Or maybe it was the way Finn was so care free. His smile gave me butterflies.

Finn's phone started ringing as I was about to say something. "Hold that thought Love." He answered his phone.

As he was listening to the person on the other end, I said, "I can't hold on…I've already fallen for you." I gave him a smirk.

"That was fast." He said confusing me and whoever was on the phone. "Not you Colin. I'm in the middle of a fascinating game with the lovely Rory Gilmore." He listened for a few then said "The pub." After a few more seconds he hung up the phone.

He gave me a mischievous smile, "You're like my little toe, I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home."

I blushed because I could just picture it. I shook the images out of my head. I drank the rest of my beer, and signaled for another. I needed encouragement for this next one. "I know why they call it a beaver. Because I'm dying for some wood."

"Love you don't know what you do to me." He took a drink, "I like every bone in your body…especially mine."

This was getting heated fast. As soon as the waitress sat down my beer I drank half of it. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night.

An hour later, Logan and Colin walked into the pub and immediately spotted Rory and Finn at a back table. They were both laughing at something he said. Colin gave Logan a questioning look. Logan responded with a shrug. They slowly made their way over to the table.

I think I am borderline drunk….nope I am definitely drunk. I've got to stop this game. I still need to finish editing my paper. Time to throw out the big guns. "You know what would make your face look better? If I sat on it."

"You can sit on my face anytime Love. Whenever, wherever just say those words." He gave me a wink. "I don't think I can top that one Love."

"You stumped the great Finn!" Colin said while sitting next to me. Logan sat next to Finn. "Who knew such naughty words could come out of Reporter Girl's mouth. Maybe she's not as innocent as we thought."

I blushed and looked down. "I just read a lot." I peeked at Finn who smiled and drank the rest of his beer. I finished mine and said, "I need to get back and finish editing my paper."

"Ace you are in no shape to walk home alone or to edit a paper."

"Will you allow me to escort you home fair lady?" Finn had stood up and taken a bow.

"Of course kind sir." I couldn't help but to giggle.

Finn linked his arms through mine and we made our way out of the bar with Colin and Logan following behind.

An hour later we were sitting in the courtyard watching Finn reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Me being the only female here, he made me Juliet. I didn't want anything to do with this so I sat down and watched.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." He paused. "Wait we don't want the sun up."

"Finn! Juliet is the sun and you are trying to wake her up." I laughed so hard I fell over onto Logan's shoulder. "He really is bad at these, isn't he?"

Logan looked at me, "Let's get you to bed. You will be hurting when you wake up."

Finn linked his arm back through mine and we skipped until we reached my door. Logan and Colin stayed a bit back waiting for him to come back.

I opened my door and turned to Finn. "I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I Love." He pressed his lips to mine for a quick second before backing up. "Your eyes are bluer than the ocean and baby I'm lost at sea."

He smiled before walking away. Just as he was about to round the corner he turned around and said, "Take some Tylenol before bed. It really helps."

I nodded even though he couldn't see and closed the door. I took Tylenol and made my way into my room. I shut the door and kicked everyone off my shoes. I plopped down on my bed too tired to change clothes. My last thoughts were how much fun tonight had been. Maybe I needed to loosen up and have fun more often.


End file.
